Pathfinder Wiki talk:Move to Wikia
Some questions Where's the homepage? I see the sourcecode there when I attempt to edit but I get a "create this page" instead of the actual homepage. :There was a temporary bug making it invisible. I fixed it just by adding ?action=purge to the end of the URL and it seems to be working normally again now. Let me know if you see that on any other pages as it shouldn't happen. We got a new member since the transfer happened and might get some more edits overnight. Will these be added tomorrow before it goes live? :The content can be transferred, but that one user will probably need to remake his account. I don't seem to have the same sysop privileges there as I do here. I don't know who can add those. :The same people have now been given adminship and bureaucratship as on the old wiki. None of the Forum: namespace entries I made the other day of important conversations here seem to have transfered over. They don't even appear to have the code hidden like the homepage. It makes me nervous that something's history can have transfered but not the page itself. How many pages look like they're there and really aren't? I wish I could check every one and make a list but that seems like a lot of work and I probably couldn't do it before 10:00 tomorrow GMT (5am here). :This has been fixed. The pages were temporarily invisible but are now all there and can be found in in the list here. I assume the sidebar, wiki logo (in the top corner of every page) and color scheme of the skin can be changed down the road, but I wanted to make sure these were things we could change. :Yes, the skin is highly modifiable. The logo has now been added. It can be changed or improved by uploading a new image called Wiki.png. The sidebar is editable at mediawiki:monaco-sidebar. You can also change the sidebar just for yourself at special:mypage/Monaco-sidebar. By what time do we need to make these concerns known and by what time will we know if the transfer is happening or not? :Wikia will continue to work on these concerns until the community is happy with the move. If I make changes to the wikia versions of things, as in manually moving things over like the Forum posts, will they be overwritten tomorrow? :No, they won't. :Angela (talk) 01:35, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :: Thanks for the answers Angela! You folks at Wikia have been very helpful to all of us with this move. I'm the one who had the concerns which were emailed to you. If I have further questions should I email or post them here? ::I think I see the reason that the homepage is hidden from us. It was locked to only be edited by sysops, and we don't have those privileges yet. I trust that we'll be able to get it up for real once the transfer takes place. ::You mentioned the possibility of transferring the domain to wikia. Is this something we can do? Would this save us the annual fee for registering the domain? -- Yoda8myhead 01:45, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :::Hello. Welcome to Wikia. I'll be checking this page a few times day for the next week, so during the move, this page is the best place to ask questions. After that, I can be emailed at angela@wikia.com or you can leave a message for me at my talk page. I'll go and fix up the admin rights now. I haven't heard from Alfred on his plans for the domain, but Wikia is happy to pay for registration of that. It needs to happen very soon though as it expires in a couple of days. Angela (talk) 01:53, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Merging PATH-users I know there are a lot of users that now have the PATH prefix before their names, myself included. Is there a way to merge the history of PATH-Yoda8myhead and the account I already had at Wikia, Yoda8myhead? If so, how should other users go about doing so? Also, it seems that a lot of users weren't transfered over. There are many more users listed at http://www.pathfinderwiki.com/index.php?title=Special:Listusers than here.-- Yoda8myhead 05:40, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :I'm not sure what you mean by a merge since the account has no edits. Since you already owned the Yoda8myhead account on Wikia, there should not be anything to merge here. :In a few cases, where someone else on Wikia already owned the name of a user here, that user may need to keep the PATH prefix or choose a new name, but it's quite rare that the person here and the person on Wikia are both active, so I expect active users can keep their name. :In some cases, such as Alfred's, they will need to temporarily log in as PATH-Alfred until they have been given their old name back. : works a bit differently here as it only shows people that have edited. The version on the old wiki includes people like "Admin2" that never edited. By default, shows people with at least 5 edits, but you can use the drop down box to change it too "all users", meaning all users that have edited. People that have an account but haven't edited yet still have their account. If they've enabled email, you can still contact them ( for example). ::Ah, ok. I wasn't aware that it was just listing contributing users. Is there a way to send an email out to everyone who registered with an email to inform them that the site has moved and possibly that they will have a different login name when they visit us again? -- Yoda8myhead 06:13, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :::That shouldn't be too hard. I'll wait until next week when everyone has been renamed since I don't expect many people will need to change username. Angela (talk) 07:40, 28 February 2009 (UTC) ::::ListUsers may be wrong until the edit counts are fixed. For example, it shows PATH-Yoda8myhead instead of Yoda8myhead right now. Angela (talk) 13:19, 28 February 2009 (UTC)